


All you need is that someone

by NoahxDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahxDingle/pseuds/NoahxDingle
Summary: Noah finds love
Relationships: Charity Dingle & Noah Tate, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Sarah Sugden & Noah Tate, Vanessa Woodfield & Noah Tate
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Noah comes home late to Cain and Moria’s drunk, with his girlfriend.

“Shhhhhhhhh” Noah hissed laughing and giggling as him and molly entered Moiras

“Will u fuck off ur being just as loud as me” molly whispered

“Well if we don’t shut up then, then.... then Cain will come and beat us with his big bat” they both looked at eachother and burst out laughing trying to hush one and other

“Who beats people with a bat” molly giggled “Cain when people fuck with him, he’s a spooky, spooky man” Noah whimpered as me tripped over the coffee table in the living room “Auuugh my fucking leg” Then they heard footsteps

“Shit shit shit” “Stop saying shit or I’ll shit myself I’ve had so much to drink I’ll do my business anywhere babe” Molly laughed at Noah

“Wtf are you two wazzoks doing”

“Molly”

“Yeah Noah”

“Am I dreaming or is there two slugs on Sarah’s face resembling her eyebrows” Molly and Noah stood in silence then burst out laughing at Sarah. Sarah sighed, she could have a dig at Noah for saying that but she’ll do it tomorrow when his head is banging.

“Are you’s asking to spend Christmas is hotten general, if Cain comes down he’ll kill both of yous”

“ well you see Sarah nobody really plans to spend Christmas in hotten general, but at least molly and I will die remembering we lost our virginity to eachother in a tent at Leeds fest, while artic mockeys where playing absolute bangers in the background”

“ oh yeah and to nite we got absolutely hammered in a field outside Leeds” molly wheezed

“You two are fucking disgusting....... get up them stairs now before you get caught” Sarah sighed as molly and Noah climbed up the stairs on all fours.

“The last time I waddled up the stairs with Noah my da caught us and threw Noah out of the house in his boxers, I swear I never laughed no hard in my life, I nearly peed myself” Noah and molly fall at the top of the stairs in fits of laughter

“How much have you had to drink, anyway, Jesus it’s like when gran found Noah outside the pub necking a bottle of voddie, he couldn’t even walk by himself”

“To be honest Sarah I brought like 2,3,4,5 bottles of volka with me and it was all gone by the end of the party”

“Ok guys, I do know that u got off for ur Christmas holidays today, but it doesn’t mean u get hammered and do whatever you’s like to do”

“What fuck eachother” Noah laughed

“I swear if you’s dare I will kills you two myself, I’m in the room next door for gods sake”

“Don’t worry Sarah I’ll keep him in line” molly said

“Get in there u naughty boy” molly said while slapping Noah’s Ass 

“I swear guys if you dare” Sarah pleaded

Sarah shoved them onto the spare room which was the furthest away from Cain and Moira’s. She got into bed, and she could still hear the giggles and laughter.

It was silent for a bit. Then, then she heard the banging and moaning

“Them dirty bastards, it’s 4 in the fucking morning” Sarah whispered to herself and tried to get back to sleep knowing her uncle was fucking his girlfriend in the room next door.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tells Cain and Moira about Noah and molly

Cain enters the kitchen   
“Where’s Noah”  
“Oh he’s still in bed” Sarah said 

“What time did he get in at cause I heard a load of noise this morning, like I said to be back by 11 but he obviously didn’t listen”

Sarah giggles   
“Ok what’s going on” Cain groaned while eating his toast 

“Well he came home at about 4, absolutely bladdered with his little playmate and woke me from my beauty sleep”

“Playmate” Moira quizzes 

“Well technically girlfriend” Sarah announces

“Noah’s got a girlfriend” Cain laughs 

“Well he kept that one quiet”

“How long for” Moira asked

“For about 11 months, since February” 

“WHAT” Moira and Cain both say surprised 

“Jesus he’s held a relationship nearly longer than Charity” Cain giggles into his cup

“I don’t think you understand how hard it is trying to sleep knowing ur uncle is fucking someone in the other room” Sarah says moodily 

“Oy you language, ur not 18 yet” Moira says as Cain is in tears of laughter 

“He also spilled the beans if were he lost his virginity with molly”

“Jesus he was bladdered, well”

“Well what”

“Where did he lose his virginity” 

“I can’t say Cain, he’ll kill me” 

“Go on I won’t say anything”

Sarah sighs   
“Fine, in a tent at Leeds fest”

“Jesus, how did he do that”

“Look I don’t know, I wasn’t there”

Moira sits down at the table  
“So how did you find out about molly”

“Well actually Moira it was so funny”

“Basically, Noah had thought that gran wasnt due back with Johnny and Moses for another hour, so he brought molly home” Sarah laughed

“I can already see where this is going” Cain snarked 

“But gran had saw me hanging around Leeds and forced me into the car. Anyway fast forward to when we got back home and Noah was blasting music upstairs, so they didn’t hear us come in. Gran told Johnny and Moses to go upstairs and tell Noah to turn it down”

“Omg Moses and Johnny didn’t walk in did they” Moira gasped

“And Moses and Johnny walked straight in and saw everything, they ran downstairs and said to gran that Noah and a friend where wrestling naked on his bed”  
Cain slams the table and laughs 

“I swear I’ve never seen gran run up stairs so fast in my life” Sarah laughs

“Can we just think for a sec here that Noah has a little single bed aswell” Sarah says

“Well I guess he likes confined spaces” Cain says as Moira slaps him

“Ya know I would go up and drag him out of bed right now but since it’s the Christmas holidays I’ll let it slide this once”


End file.
